


Ain't Got A Thing to Prove to You

by thepinupchemist



Series: Retail Hell with the Young Avengers [10]
Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mentions of Sexual Assault, Thighs, ThinkFast is Canon Celebration!, Tommy is a Tiktokker I will not be taking questions, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinupchemist/pseuds/thepinupchemist
Summary: Tommy and David are kind-of-dating. They're figuring out what they want from each other. There's some nudity along the way.(A celebration of ThinkFast becoming canon in the Emperor Hulkling oneshot!)
Relationships: David Alleyne/Tommy Shepherd
Series: Retail Hell with the Young Avengers [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434892
Comments: 12
Kudos: 136





	Ain't Got A Thing to Prove to You

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the tags -- these are mentioned but not focused on.
> 
> Originally my plan for Retail Hell was that everything would be in a very regimented, consecutive order, but then life happened, and I've been all over the place, but there isn't nearly enough fic celebrating the canonical confirmation of ThinkFast (!!!), so I decided to write Tommy and David some fun smut. It's definitely mad explicit so enter at your own risk.

**Sountrack: Pork and Beans – Weezer** ****

_**Ain’t Got A Thing to Prove to You** _

  
  


David couldn’t sleep. Anxiety bubbled under his skin just enough that he tossed and turned, until he gave up and booted up his Switch to build up his island on Animal Crossing.

The light of the television lit his dark room, flickering as he knocked out new cliffs. He could do this kind of stuff on Minecraft more easily, but Minecraft wasn’t as fun without Eli, and Eli had an irritatingly regular sleep schedule. He didn’t stay up until two in the morning trying to clear his head with menial gaming tasks.

David’s window clinked.

David set his controller aside and smiled — in his lawn stood his kind-of-boyfriend. He and Tommy hadn’t established a label yet; David was letting Tommy set the pace.

David opened the window and called down, “What are you doing awake? You have a shift tomorrow!”

“What are _you_ doing awake? You have a ten o’clock class,” Tommy accused. “Stop being a dick and let me in.”

David sighed, biting down a fond smile, and shoved his window open the rest of the way so that Tommy could scale the tree and climb up onto the roof. As always, he did so effortlessly, and in the last weeks he’d become significantly more practiced. Even though David’s parents tried to make it clear that Tommy was welcome and could use the front door, Tommy still didn’t. He always tensed at the mention of it – Tommy avoided parents as a concept but he’d packed the fear away on David’s behalf now more than once..

Billy told David that this was quite the feat.

Tommy rolled into David’s bedroom and tackled him onto the bed. He kissed David, all sweaty in his running clothes. Something had riled Tommy up tonight if he was out running at two in the morning.

When they broke apart, David dropped a kiss to Tommy’s forehead.

“Whatcha doing?” Tommy asked.

“Animal Crossing,” answered David.

“Can I watch?”

“If that means you’re going to scroll through Tiktok while I play, then sure,” David said.

Tommy made a mocking sound, but pulled out his phone, and David went back to building cliffs. Sometimes they could do this, the existing in each other’s spaces without having to do anything in particular, but most of the time, Tommy got bored and started badgering David into paying attention to him.

“Puzzles, look at me,” Tommy said.

“Why?”

“Give me a kiss on the cheek,” he instructed, and flicked the side of his face.

David obeyed, and Tommy made a peace sign at his phone, declaring, “Pansexual cheeeeck,” into the camera.

“I can’t believe people follow you for that,” David said.

“They follow me for my thirst traps, actually.”

“I can’t tell if you’re being honest or not.”

“You could find out if you followed my Tiktok,” Tommy suggested, a twinkle in his eye.

“I don’t need another social media hellhole sucking my brain into a wheel of self-hatred,” David told him, which was only sort of true. David knew better than to buy into the Instagram lives of his high school friends and the Twitter smackdowns and Facebook weddings. Well, he liked the weddings. Everyone always looked so happy in their pictures. He could appreciate that.

Tommy flipped through a handful of videos before he started getting restless again. He’d twitch and sit up, roll to the other side and back again, open an app and forget why he opened it – the typical two in the morning Tommy Shepherd fare.

“Can we do anal?” Tommy asked, apropos of absolutely nothing.

David almost choked. He eyed the blush sweeping across Tommy’s cheeks.

David agreed, “Uh. Yeah. Sure. I’d have to do research first.”

“Seriously? I say ‘let’s do anal’ and your response is ‘I need to do research’?”

David lifted his brows. “Well, I wouldn’t want to do it wrong.”

“Really, ‘cause like, are you sure you’re not overthinking it? One time I was with this chick and she just,” — Tommy made an obscene gesture and a popping noise — “stuck ‘em in there. Turned out fine.”

David furrowed his brow. “Did you...ask her to do that?”

“What? No. She just did.”

“Did _she_ ask if she could do it?”

“No. It’s just one of those sex things. Why are you being weird about this? Why are you looking at me like that?” Tommy frowned in that way he had of frowning when he knew David was going to say something that he wasn’t going to like.

“I’m debating whether or not I should say something that’s going to upset you,” David told him evenly.

Tommy flopped back onto the bed, starfishing out with an exaggerated exhale. “You know what? Hit me. Just destroy me.”

David rolled to his side. He brushed Tommy’s bleached hair from his forehead, cleared his throat, and said, “Tommy, that’s assault.”

Tommy closed his eyes and let out a long, tired sigh. It was a much calmer reaction than David had expected — on past occasions, Tommy would be out the window and down the street at the slightest allusion to a serious conversation. Instead, Tommy stayed silent, and the only indication of his train of thought was the dent between his brows.

“Thomas,” David urged.

“Yup,” answered Tommy.

“Where’s your head at?”

“Oh, just thinking about how my life has been one unspeakable tragedy after the next and what a bummer that is.” Tommy’s green eyes slitted open, flitting to meet David’s through heavy lids. “I hate talking about this shit.”

“You don’t have to,” said David. “Talk about it, I mean. But I’m still doing reading before we try anal.”

Tommy made a fart noise with his hand over his mouth. “Boooo. You could bend me over right now and I’d be fine. This is me giving consent. Coooonseeennsuaall. Is your conscience clear?”

“Still gotta research.”

“Ugh, fine.”

“We can make out, if that’s any consolation.”

At that, Tommy sat up. He nudged David onto his back and swung one skinny leg over to straddle him. Tommy’s hair fell over them, on just this side of too long. He looked beautiful, especially when the moon hit his bleached-silver hair. He always looked beautiful in moonlight. David’s heart stuttered at the sight, knowing that Tommy was his – sort of, anyway – this beautiful guy he’d been pining after for forever.

Tommy leaned down and licked the side of David’s face.

“Hey!” David sputtered. He shoved at Tommy, and Tommy toppled off the edge of the bed and onto the floor.

But Tommy made sure to take David with him. He clenched his legs around David’s waist, and David landed on top of him with a startled _oof_.

Before he could think through it, David stooped down to capture Tommy’s mouth in a kiss. He forgot to think a lot with Tommy around, only knew he wanted to kiss Tommy and live in his presence, wanted to warm up Tommy’s always-cold feet and hands, wanted to surround him and fall asleep next to him. Tommy licked at the seam of David’s lips and their tongues moved together, exploring.

David’s erection began to press out his sweatpants. Tommy drew back and gave him a heady look. “You sure you don’t wanna get in this?” He swept a hand over his body.

In all fairness, it was a very nice body.

David swallowed. “I do,” he said, “but there’s a lot we can do that I already know about.”

“Shit, I love when you look at me like that,” Tommy told him. His hand drifted up to stroke along the side of David’s face, cold hands and old, surprisingly tender for Tommy.

Sometimes the amount of trust Tommy had begun to put in David awed him. Tommy barely trusted the family that had had him for three years and so obviously loved him — how David managed to wriggle under Tommy’s defenses in a matter of a couple months, he couldn’t say, but he was honored to have gotten here.

Below him, Tommy rolled his eyes. “Jesus fuckin’ Christ, dude. Now you just made it gay.”

“I don’t know if you noticed, but we are in fact engaging in some level of same sex relationship,” David murmured.

“Yesss, baby, talk nerdy to me,” Tommy did some kind of…dance move with his hands. David suspected it originated from Tiktok. Tommy’s current special interest was Tiktok. He’d made a study out of creating fifteen second videos.

Then, all at once, Tommy’s smile dropped. He didn’t look upset, but he did look pensive. Tommy propped himself up on his elbows, but he didn’t move David off of his lap.

“Thank you,” Tommy said.

“For what?”

“For treating me good. I’m not,” — Tommy lowered his gaze — “I’m not used to it. And you just act like it’s normal?”

“That’s because it is.”

“Kind of not, dude. I think there are more shitty people than good ones but you’re one of the good ones and I don’t know why you waste your time on me but I’m happy that you do because I like it. And I like you.”

“You’re not a waste of time.”

David pulled Tommy into another kiss before he could protest. Tommy made a soft noise, another small, vulnerable thing. They’d been doing this more — just kissing. Tommy slowed his urgency to get naked and let him take their time, another honor David didn’t know what to do with.

Tonight, David was the one who wanted to get naked. He stuck his hands under Tommy’s shirt and traced the v-shape that narrowed into his running shorts. He tugged up the shirt, and Tommy fell back onto the carpet, scrabbling to help free himself from it.

David loved this part. He loved to trace along the lithe lines of Tommy’s body. He swept his thumb over the cigarette burns that stretched from elbow to shoulder on his left arm. This time, Tommy didn’t bat David’s hand away. He watched David’s fingers, a flush creeping down his neck and onto his chest.

“Don’t ask,” Tommy whispered. At least this time he didn’t yell it. Eyes on the scars triggered something panicky in Tommy, though if one referred to that something panicky as a _panic attack_ , he only got more upset.

“I won’t,” promised David. “But you can tell me, if you ever need to.”

“I might not ever do that.”

“That’s okay too.”

They kissed again. Tommy yanked at the hem of David’s t-shirt without pulling his mouth away. Panting, David shucked it. He kicked his sweatpants off for good measure.

A wry smile propped up the side of Tommy’s mouth. “Nice raccoon briefs,” he remarked

“Thanks,” David smirked. “Want ‘em off?”

“Knew you were a genius. Get mine off while you’re up there.”

Methodically, David removed Tommy’s running shorts and chuckled at his underwear: noodles whose bowls read “SEND NOODS.”

“Compatible panties,” Tommy said. “I like it.”

“I’m sorry; did you just say _panties_?”

“Just two guys being dudes,” answered Tommy. “In fancy panties.”

A wave of heat rushed through David’s body and his dick twitched.

Tommy cocked a brow. “What was that?” he asked, teasing.

“Shut up,” David mumbled. He maneuvered Tommy’s boxer briefs off to give his hands something to do and drank in his kind-of-boyfriend. He was slimmer than David. Tommy once referred to Billy as a twink in David’s presence, but Tommy’s body was identical, all flat planes and slender limbs, except his thighs and calves were muscled from running.

David fumbled to open the bottom drawer of his bedside table. He smacked Tommy’s head in the process, and Tommy smothered an _ow_ and a laugh into his palm. They didn’t want to wake the household. They’d gotten better at being quiet.

“You wanna try something new?” David queried.

“Anal?”

David pecked a kiss to the center of Tommy’s forehead. “No,” he said. “I was thinking we could lube up my thighs and you could ride them. It’s called intercrural sex.”

“Sometimes you say sexy words and make them sound as unsexy as possible. Did you know that?”

David nipped at the blade of Tommy’s jaw. “Do you wanna try it or not?”

Tommy blinked, his blush going from pink to red. He coughed into his hand and said, “I actually, um. Could you do it to me? I’ve been — thinking about that. A lot. You on me. Or like. In me. You’re bigger than me and it’s kind of — I’m curious? I’m used to sorta just doing whatever anyone else wants but I got to thinking, ‘cause like, you keep asking ‘No, Tommy, what would _you_ like?’” He imitated David’s voice for the last part.

A rush of affection reamed David at full force, and he tried to school his face into a neutral expression. He had a feeling he failed at that.

Tommy continued, “So anyway, Billy’s basically never home anymore so I’ve been looking at, you know, stuff. On the internet. Porn stuff. And I like the idea of you just —“

“Tommy,” David said, unable to keep the fondness out of his voice. “Of course we can do that.”

“Oh. Okay. I thought you were gonna say no.”

“...Do you want me to say no?”

“No! I wanna. I’m gonna just —” Tommy scooted out from under David and turned onto his stomach, balancing his weight on his elbows and knees.

David inhaled sharply. Despite Tommy being skinny, he had one hell of an ass. David palmed along Tommy’s hip and running over the curve of him.

Tommy started to shake.

“Are you okay?” David murmured.

“Yeah, totally, I’m just like — really turned on?”

David kissed between Tommy’s shoulder blades. He uncapped the lube, squeezed a dollop into his hand, and smeared it on the insides of Tommy’s thighs. He skated a light touch along Tommy’s balls and shaft.

Tommy whimpered, his hands curling into fists against the carpet.

“Press your legs together,” David gently instructed.

Tommy did.

David braced himself against the shining-slick of Tommy’s thighs, then rolled his hips. His cock glided between Tommy’s in one, smooth movement.

The pressure sent sparks bursting behind David’s eyes, and a strangled noise escaped his throat. At it, Tommy flexed his thighs. His muscles bore down and David smothered his startled moan in the slope of Tommy’s back.

“Shit,” Tommy cursed. “You like that? I bet I could make it tighter.”

He did.

David tried to control himself at first, thrusting between Tommy’s thighs in measured rolls, but Tommy egged him on with a, “C’mon, I know you can fuck harder than that, you coward,” spurring David to drive harder into him.

Runner’s thighs were a revelation. David had never been good at poetry, but he might try his hand at it to craft an ode to Tommy Shepherd’s gorgeous legs and how warm and tense they were around him.

David doubled down hard enough to rock their bodies, dragging Tommy back and forth on the carpet. His body from behind was another sight worthy of poetry: his ass bounced with each thrust. His bleached hair, dark at the roots, shifted again in the light, silvery and beautiful. Sweat beaded in the small of Tommy’s back.

Heat bore down on him, building in his balls. David had just enough time to kiss along the column of Tommy’s throat and breathe, “I’m gonna come.”

“Fuck yeah,” Tommy gasped. “Come on me.”

That pushed David over the edge. His orgasm pulsed through him and he spilled all over Tommy’s legs.

“Wow,” David managed. “I’m — that was really good. I — I wanna get you off too what do you — I could suck you off, if you wanted?”

Tommy scrambled up onto his knees to face David. His face was blotchy from exertion, dazed but happy. He hauled David into a kiss and said, “Get to it, puzzles.”

Tommy climbed, shaky-legged, to his feet. David’s come shone on his skin and dripped down.

David swayed toward him.

“Could you —” Tommy stopped himself.

“Could I what?” David prodded. He squeezed Tommy’s hip.

“I know you just said _research_ or whatever but I thought maybe you could, um.” Tommy paused. “You know what I hate? I’m so out of my depth with you. I got really good at sex and dirty talk and just going with whatever and then you fuckin’ like — Kool-Aid Man your way into my life and you’re _good_ and like, _sweet_ and I don’t know what to do with that because I’m used to rough stuff which is great, fine, because I really do like roughing up or getting roughed up because that’s fun and shit, but nobody ever really asked me what I want —”

“Tommy.” David edged in close on his knees and nosed a kiss to that place where Tommy’s abdomen dipped down in that V, right toward his reddened erection.

“Good ol’ come gutters,” Tommy said.

David made a face. “Come gutters?”

“You know, this thing.” Tommy traced the V.

David rolled his eyes ceiling-ward. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Blow me, I hope.” Tommy grinned. He ran his knuckles over the short curl of David’s hair and scratched his nails over his scalp.

David hummed. “What was the other thing you wanted?”

Tommy huffed. “I was hoping you’d forget that. We can just do your thing. It’s not a big deal.”

“Tommy.”

“Yeah?”

“Thomas.”

“Yup?”

“What do you want me to try?”

Tommy rubbed the pad of his thumb in a nervous circle on David’s head, letting the cool tips of his fingers skim down his cheek. “Maybe, um. Finger me? It doesn’t have to be like — I mean, it’s not a big deal. You wanted to look stuff up because you’re nice which is really weird and confusing but I can roll with whatever. I don’t need anything. It was just an idea —”

“I can do that,” David answered steadily.

“— and I can totally — wait, what?”

“I can do that,” repeated David. “I’m pretty sure I can do _that_ okay.”

Tommy twitched. “Okay, now I’m nervous. No. Wait. I’m not nervous, I’m just —“

“You can be nervous,” David assured him. “Just tell me if you need me to stop. I won’t keep going if you tell me no.”

Tommy’s face did something funny at that. He scrunched his nose and blinked rapidly. When he spoke again, the words were scratchy, “All right. I...trust you.”

David’s heart skipped a beat at that. The enormity of Tommy’s trust wasn’t lost on him, but he knew Tommy would clam up if he made a production of it, so he ran his lips along the dark hair beneath Tommy’s navel. David fumbled for the lube, the bottle slipping in his fist before he could squeeze it.

With lubed fingers, David rested his hand on one of Tommy’s cheeks and, with his other hand, he grasped Tommy’s cock. He touched the flat of his tongue to the tip and Tommy breathed out through his nostrils.

David had gotten used to the weight of Tommy’s cock in his mouth. Tommy loved getting sucked off, though he’d never said as much — David had to observe his kind-of-boyfriend carefully, because Tommy didn’t voice his needs. David had to glean information through the shortness of Tommy’s breath and the quake of his body and the noises that he made, and nothing got him quite as worked up as a blow job.

As David worked Tommy’s erection into his mouth, he edged his fingers closer to the cleft of his cheeks. Tentatively, he dipped his fingers between them and ghosted them over the rim of Tommy’s hole.

Tommy’s breath stilled and David held still. When Tommy didn’t stop him David pressed a single finger inside of him.

“Holy fuck,” Tommy said. “That feels — that’s good. So good.”

David breathed through his nose and worked as much of Tommy’s length into his mouth as he could comfortably fit. What he couldn’t fit he wrapped his fist around. He pumped his fist and moved his finger, and Tommy thrust his body forward and David choked a little.

“Aw fuck, I’m sorry,” Tommy said.

David swallowed and leaned into it, eyes watering, but he was determined. Tommy’s hands rested on his head and they felt so good there, a reassuring touch.

David telegraphed his next movement. He stroked a second fingertip over Tommy’s rim and Tommy made a soft sound, but again, he didn’t stop him. He simply stilled as David slid another digit into him, searching. This, David knew how to do. He’d done this to himself, and though the angle was different, he could feel where to press down to set Tommy on fire.

“Ohjesusfuckholywhat,” Tommy said in a rush.

David pushed again, and shifted his tongue as he bobbed his head.

“Oh,” Tommy said. “David. David, dude, babe.”

Salty warmth flooded David’s palate.

Tommy clapped a hand over his mouth while David held Tommy’s erection in his mouth.

When David pulled his fingers free, Tommy stumbled backward. He bounced on David’s mattress, dizzied, and let out a, “Fucking whoa.”

David shifted on his knees and tucked his body between Tommy’s calves where they dangled from David’s bed. He folded his arms on top of Tommy’s admittedly sticky thighs. He rested his chin there.

“You called me babe,” he teased.

Tommy raked a hand back through his tangled hair. “I guess I did,” he said.

“We made a mess,” David remarked.

Tommy smirked. “Hell fuckin’ yeah, we did.”

Tommy hooked his ankles around David’s back. For a long while, they sat like that — David on his knees on the carpet, tucked into the circle of Tommy’s legs. They reeked of sex, but David couldn’t help but doze there. As he blinked away sleep, he noticed Tommy’s knees were red and raw.

David snapped to attention. “Did I give you rug burn?”

Tommy’s smirk grew. “You sure did, puzzles. You got my elbows too.” He sat forward and brandished his arms. Sure enough, his elbows were just as raw.

David shoved his body up and tottered across the room. He retrieved the unscented lotion he used during the winter when his skin got dry and ashy, and sat beside Tommy, manhandling him to smear it onto his elbows and knees.

“Oh my God, quit fussing,” Tommy said, nudging him back. “I’m kinda into the burn. Like, you totally fucked me into the floor.”

David’s shoulders trembled with silent laughter and he shook his head. “Hold up a second. I’m gonna get you cleaned up.”

In perfunctory movements, David redressed in his well-loved sleep clothes. He scoped the dark hallway before he darted to the bathroom, held a hand towel under the faucet, and hightailed it back to the bedroom.

Tommy hadn’t dressed yet. He reclined naked on David’s bed. Though his eyes were closed, he smiled at the sound of David sitting beside him.

David swiped the towel between Tommy’s thighs, then ordered, “Turn over,” tapping on his thigh.

Tommy obeyed, and David wiped down his back and between his cheeks.

“Yes, pamper me,” Tommy mumbled into the duvet.

David whacked him with the towel and retrieved a fresh set of clothes. He cast them at Tommy, who sleepily pulled them on.

“‘M gonna sleep here,” Tommy said into David’s pillow.

“We might get in trouble,” David warned him.

“S’fine,” Tommy mumbled. “Wanna be here.”

David’s chest ached. He didn’t want to analyze that. He didn’t want to pick apart the feelings that kicked him around whenever Tommy said something tender by accident.

David scooted up the bed and spooned Tommy’s side. He nuzzled the side of Tommy’s face. “I want you here too,” he said.

“Ha! Home-of-sexual nerrrd,” Tommy slurred.

“Is that a Tiktok thing?”

“I don’t know, maybe. I can’t remember where I pick things up.”

Tommy’s warmth heated not only David’s body but his insides, lighting him up in all the right places. Tommy still ran away sometimes, but it happened less and less — after their first date at Boards & Beans, Tommy made a point to stubbornly stay with David, sometimes longer than strictly necessary, but David loved that about him.

Tommy didn’t do things by halves.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my girlfriend, who I met while she was working at Hot Topic and I was at my second job at Barnes & Noble. She put her number in my shopping bag. I can't believe I predicted my own life with a Young Avengers AU, but I met the woman I'm going to marry.
> 
> If you wanna follow me on Twitter @thepinupchemist, my current fare is comic books, BLM & saving the USPS, selfies, and talking about my monstrous 165k manuscript that no one is going to publish but I love all the same.


End file.
